Estrellas azules
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Si el cielo tuviera envidia de los ojos de Shinya, sería comprensible. Perfectamente comprensible.


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinya, bebé! *-*

En vista de que en Japón no le dieron tan buen cumpleaños, con todo lo que pasó en el capítulo T.T yo hice esto. Es algo (no sé si muy) fluffy.

Me gustaría comentarles que, por muy fumado que suene, estoy comenzando a shippear KureShin. Sí, leyeron bien Kureto y Shinya. Así que existe la probabilidad de que un día de estos les salga con algo de ellos~

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

A Shinya le gusta el cielo.

Quizá suene algo tonto o muy cliché, pero siempre le ha gustado el cielo. Desde sus primeros recuerdos, antes de tener que pasar por aquella horrible etapa de su niñez, se recuerda mirando aquel interminable manto azul, preguntándose siempre qué hay más allá. Nublado, despejado, cuando está lloviendo, cuando está nevando, el cielo siempre tiene algo nuevo que mostrar. Y Shinya se siente sumamente orgulloso de poder decir que es capaz de ver lo que el cielo quiere mostrar. O algo así. Al menos lo interpreta a su manera.

Si las personas levantaran la cabeza un par de minutos de vez en cuando se darían cuenta de que el fin del mundo trajo algo bueno. Shinya, cada vez que puede, saca su tiempo para observar las estrellas, y era más que obvia la diferencia entre cómo se veían antes y como se ven ahora.

Ahora refulgen con más claridad. Se notan más nítidas, casi como si estuvieran más cerca. Tan increíbles como siempre han sido.

Aquel año había luna llena el día de su cumpleaños, y era una noche especialmente clara, especialmente luminosa, y especialmente bonita.

Shinya se apresuró lo más posible a terminar el papeleo pendiente, y en cuanto pudo escaparse de las garras de Kureto, salió de la base del Ejército Demoniaco Imperial Japonés, y subió a la azotea de uno de los viejos e inutilizados edificios de los alrededores. Ahí se sentó en el piso, apoyó los brazos detrás de su cuerpo y levantó la cabeza.

La luna estaba ya alta cuando llegó, no pudo verla salir, del mismo modo que no la verá irse, pero calcula que puede disfrutarla al menos un par de horas antes de tener que volver.

Y las estrellas brillan mucho. Sus ojos se pasean por las diferentes constelaciones, murmurando sus nombres para sí mismo. Una vieja costumbre de su niñez. No podía hacer amigos entre aquellos niños a los que tendría que matar, así que miraba las estrellas, y se imaginaba que las estrellas lo miraban a él.

Es un buen cumpleaños, piensa, de los mejores que he tenido, no recuerda otro en el que hubiera luna llena.

En su bolsillo pesa el reloj nuevo que Shinoa le ha regalado, es bonito, bueno, y lo agradece porque el suyo había quedado destrozado en la última misión. Shinoa es una gran chica. Y como su hermano mayor siente un gran aprecio hacia ella. Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, y ahora le aplaude por mantenerse alejada de la familia. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

También Kureto le ha dado algo. Llegó ese día a su oficina (o lo que fuera) con un paquete de tostadas, sin corteza, pan blanco, muy suave. De esas que solo él y Hiragi Tenri pueden comer. Y mermelada de naranja de la mejor clase. Fue más una especie de broma que un regalo, pero Shinya igual se lo agradeció. Y, a decir verdad, estaban muy buenas.

Incluso Kureto puede llegar a tener su lado no tan malo.

Shinya se remueve un poco y estira las piernas. Hay una piedrecita justo debajo de su pantorrilla izquierda, la nota, molesta, se inclina un poco para quitarla y tirarla lejos cuando escucha los pasos.

No tiene que volverse, Shinya reconoce aquella forma de andar, la reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Hey —dice Guren.

—Hey —le responde.

Guren se deja caer pesadamente a su derecha, lo mira por unos segundos, y luego levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Es una noche especialmente brillante —dice.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—¿Cómo no saberlo? —Guren se encoge de hombros y le resta importancia al asunto.

Con el rabillo del ojo Shinya le observa meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacar algo de forma redondeada.

—Tu pastel.

Shinya se vuelve. Es una galleta de chispas de chocolate del tamaño del puño.

—Vaya... Creí que no lo recordarías.

—Tengo buena memoria. Incluso para las tonterías.

—Que cruel~

Sonríe suavemente, toma la galleta de las manos de Guren, la parte a la mitad y se queda el con una parte y le tiende la otra. Guren la toma.

Se comen la galleta en silencio, Shinya observa el cielo, Guren lo observa a él, y al cielo, pero más a él.

Cuando Guren mira a Shinya ve muchas cosas. La mayoría de las cuales no acertaría a describir con palabras. Pero sus ojos siempre destacan, cálidos, brillantes, y muy azules. Como estrellas. Guren piensa que si el cielo tuviera envidia de los ojos de Shinya, sería perfectamente normal. No es algo que vaya a admitir en voz alta, por supuesto. Tiene su dignidad.

—No tenía idea de que darte, tú siempre me das algo, así que estuve buscando y...

—No era necesario —Shinya lo mira sonriendo. Con solo estar ahí Guren ya le dio el mejor regalo.

—Cállate. Al final conseguí esto.

Guren estira su mano derecha, y deja caer una pequeña bolsita sobre la pierna de Shinya.

Este la toma con curiosidad. La mira bien, y se sorprende.

—¿Horquillas para el cabello, Guren? —pregunta, entre divertido y escéptico.

—Siempre te estás quejando de que el cabello se te cae en la cara cuando estás peleando. Y si no quieres córtalo puedes usar eso. Incluso las conseguí plateadas para que no se noten.

Shinya se ríe. Su risa clara y cristalina resuena en el silencio de la noche y parece elevarse hacia el cielo.

—Gracias, entonces.

Permanecen en silencio unos minutos, contemplando las estrellas que parece se inclinan sobre ellos. El cabello plateado de Shinya da reflejos con la luz de la luna, y sus ojos brillan azules.

Azules.

—Guren —llama de repente.

—¿Hm?

—¿Me dan un beso?

—Vete a la mierda.

Pero lo besa.

Y Shinya piensa que, en definitiva, es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que ha tenido.

* * *

Reviews? C:


End file.
